


Semper Fidelis

by riventhorn



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/2834.html?thread=2689554#t2689554">this</a> prompt on the_eagle_kink: Soldier boys PWP with Marcus screwing Esca in full Marine combat gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> [   
> ](http://s1181.photobucket.com/albums/x424/riventhorn/Eagle/?action=view&current=000d1grt.jpg)
> 
> Banner by ladytiferet, who spoils me :)
> 
> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended; no profit is being made from this.

The entire squad was still jittery as they drove back to the base. Remembered gunfire echoed in Marcus’s ears and his throat stayed dry no matter how much water he drank. But they hadn’t lost anyone. It had been good, as much as any fight where someone ended up bleeding out their life onto the ground could be called good. But he could push it to the back of his mind now and try to calm his racing heart.

As soon as the jeep rolled to a stop, he saw Esca. He was standing next to the door, scribbling something in his notebook. As usual, he wore a dingy pair of jeans and scuffed boots and had his worn, green satchel slung over his shoulder. Nothing special. He was short and laughed too often. A journalist, and Marcus despised journalists, always asking questions and thinking that words could possibly capture the reality of what his men were doing and feeling and experiencing.

But Esca—somehow he’d wormed his way into Marcus’s good graces. He always managed to procure a cold beer for Marcus, no matter what shithole the unit was stationed in. He programmed weird playlists into Marcus’s ipod. And he had listened quietly on that one cold night when they were lying side by side in the dirt, Marcus’s gun a black barrier between them, when Marcus had talked, given voice to some of the things that ate away at him. The next morning, Esca’s smile had been exactly the same.

Of course, it probably helped that ever since he had laid eyes on Esca, he’d wanted to fuck him. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Esca’s mouth on his cock. And it was fucking torture to have to see Esca every day, knowing that he could never give in those urges. Christ, if his men ever found out that he liked cock instead of cunt, he’d lose their respect, never be able to command them in the field again.

But today, his nerves were strung so fucking tight. He couldn’t stand it, and when Esca shifted and his t-shirt slipped down a little, exposing some of his collarbone, Marcus snapped.

“What are you doing?” Esca squawked when Marcus grabbed his arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Marcus growled, “and come with me.”

For a wonder, Esca actually did shut up instead of reeling off his usual barrage of questions. Marcus dragged him around the corner, away from curious eyes, and propelled him towards a storage shed. He locked the door behind them and turned on the light.

“Holy shit,” Esca breathed, and his accent was stronger than usual. “Are you…?”

“You want it?” Marcus twisted his hand in Esca’s shirt. “Huh?”

“Fuck, yeah. Been looking at you for _weeks_.”

Groaning, Marcus shoved him up against the wall, started pawing at him. He was already hard, and he moved, desperate for some friction, trying to get at Esca’s thigh.

“Shit, shit, slow down,” Esca gasped. “Jesus, you still have your helmet on, your vest. Come on. Come on, take it off.”

He unbuckled the helmet and it slipped out of his fingers, clattering onto the ground. They both froze for a second, panting. But it was quiet outside. He started to undo the vest, but it was taking too long, and so he left it flapping around him while he bent down and got his first taste of Esca’s skin.

Getting his neck kissed made Esca go boneless, and he clung to Marcus’s shoulders, tilting his head back. Marcus managed to work his leg in between Esca’s, so he could rub against him. He ripped Esca’s shirt out of his jeans, found his hot stomach and the hard knobs of his spine.

Esca groaned his name, long and loud.

“You gotta be quiet,” Marcus said and smothered him in a rough kiss.

Esca jerked frantically at his belt, and then yelped when Marcus accidentally stepped on his toe with one of his heavy black combat boots.

“Shit, sorry,” Marcus whispered, almost laughing because what the fuck was he doing here?

“Marcus, here, _here_ ,” Esca hissed at him and dug into his satchel, pulling out some lube and a condom.

“Oh, Christ.” He fumbled for them wide-eyed. “You really need it, huh? Carrying this around with you.”

“Always be prepared.” Esca grinned. “Isn’t that what your motto is?”

“Always faithful, you idiot.” He unbuckled his heavy belt and set it down, then unzipped his fly. “How many fingers you need?”

“Mmm, just the one. Not a lot to do out here, you know?”

“Fuck.” He pulled out his cock, let Esca look at it while he imagined Esca lying in bed, fingering himself. And then he reached out and undid Esca’s jeans and pushed them down.

“That nice?” Esca teased, stroking himself, thumbing back his foreskin to reveal the shiny pink head of his cock.

“Yeah,” Marcus gritted. “Now turn the fuck around.”

Esca laughed, low. “You gonna make me?”

“Oh, I’ll make you, you want it like that.” And he grabbed Esca’s shoulders and turned him around, then set his teeth against his shoulder, getting the cotton of his t-shirt damp.

When he slid a slick finger into him, Esca gave a startled, aroused cry.

“What did I tell you about being _quiet_?” Marcus chided. It was hot in the shed, and Esca was hot around his finger, and he could feel sweat trickling down his chest. He worked his finger in deeper.

“You just talk or you gonna _do_ it?” Esca demanded, and Marcus pulled out fast, made him sob in his throat while he put on the condom.

“There,” he murmured, fitting the head of his cock against Esca and slowly pushing forward. “How does that feel, huh?”

“So good. So fucking good. Jesus.” And Esca kept muttering, getting louder and louder, and finally Marcus clapped a hand over his mouth just as he drew back and then jolted forward hard.

“Told you to keep your mouth shut,” he whispered in Esca’s ear as he fucked him. His palm was sweaty, and Esca was panting wetly against it, sometimes grazing it with ragged teeth.

It was barely a couple of minutes before his long thrusts were turning into short, frantic hip-rolls. He took his hand off Esca’s mouth so that he could press against his shoulders and hold him steady against the wall while he pounded into him, finally stilling and letting his orgasm pulse out, all liquid and heavy.

He slumped against Esca, trying to get his breath, listening while Esca finished himself off with a few muffled whimpers before quieting underneath him. Marcus rubbed his chin against Esca’s hair and petted the back of his neck. He dropped a kiss there, fast and gentle.

They fixed their clothes in silence. And then Marcus stabbed Esca’s chest with his finger. “You put one word of this in an article…”

“Like I would do that—shit, Marcus.” Esca shook his head. “I’m going to find you a beer, that’s what I’m going to do. And you’re going to take a shower.”

“Right,” he mumbled, running his thumb in an unsteady line around the rim of his helmet.

Esca sighed and nudged Marcus’s boot with his toe. “You think I’m going to let you go so easy? After _that_ fuck?”

It made him laugh and blush, suddenly shy. “Maybe not?”

“Maybe not,” Esca replied and let his hand rest against Marcus’s, just for a second.


End file.
